


Razem nam się uda

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Poproszę Larrego. Lou śpiewa codziennie w barze. Harry zakochał się w jego głosie i często tam przychodzi. Zaprzyjaźniają się i potem okazuję się, że Louis ma problemy rodzinne i się tnie. Harry pomaga mu i zakochują się w sobię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razem nam się uda

Wybiegł ze swojego pokoju i przebiegł przez salon, potykając się o dywan. Zatrzymał się obok drzwi i pośpiesznie zaczął ubierać buty.  
\- Znowu tam idziesz? – podniósł wzrok słysząc irlandzki akcent i przed sobą ujrzał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
\- Oczywiście, dzisiaj mam zamiar w końcu go poznać – ściągnął z wieszaka kurtkę i założył na siebie – Idziesz ze mną?  
\- Może później wpadniemy z Liamem, na razie czekam na jego przyjście.  
\- Ok – ostatni raz sprawdził czy ma portfel i telefon, chwycił klucze z komody i opuścił mieszkanie.  
*****  
Siedział przy stoliku ustawionym najbliżej sceny, jego zielone tęczówki cały czas były wpatrzone w chłopaka siedzącego z gitarą, przed mikrofonem. Jego wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos pieścił uszy Harry’ego. Uwielbiał go słuchać. Uważał, że chłopak ma ogromny talent. Widział jak miękka, brązowa grzywka opada na jego czoło. Piękne błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w dal. Obserwował jak szczupłe palce poruszały się po strunach gitary i różowe, wąskie usta układają się przy wyśpiewywaniu każdego słowa. Chłopak był idealny. Loczek odkrył go jakiś miesiąc temu i od tej pory codziennie przychodził do baru, tylko i wyłącznie po to by posłuchać szatyna.  
Chłopak skończył śpiewać i uśmiechając się do publiczności zszedł ze sceny. Harry uważnie śledził każdy jego ruch, kiedy manewrował pomiędzy stolikami, aby ostatecznie zatrzymać się przy barze. Zajął wolne miejsce i odebrał drinka od barmana. Mężczyźni zdawali się dobrze znać, ponieważ zajęli się rozmową. Nie trwała ona długo, ponieważ barman został wezwany przez klienta. Harry postanowił to wykorzystać i w końcu poznać chłopaka o nieziemskim głosie.  
Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i skierował w stronę baru, zajął wolne miejsce obok szatyna.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując swoje dołeczki. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek spoczęło na loczku.  
\- Cześć – wąskie usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu – kojarzę cię, zawsze siedzisz blisko sceny.  
\- Dokładnie. Uwielbiam cię słuchać, masz naprawdę niesamowity głos i ogromny talent.  
\- Dz-dziękuję – na twarz szatyna wpłynął czerwony rumieniec. Rzadko, kiedy słyszał takie komplementy, dodatkowo od tak atrakcyjnych ludzi jakim był zielonooki – Jestem Louis – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku loczka.  
\- Harry – uścisnął dłoń szatyna – Sam napisałeś te wszystkie piosenki?  
\- Tak, lubię to. Mogę wtedy przelać wszystkie moje uczucia.  
Harry pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia.  
Szatyn spojrzał na zegarek, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się lekkie przerażenie.  
\- Przepraszam cię, ale muszę już iść – zszedł z krzesał i chwytając gitarę, skierował się w stronę zaplecza.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę – loczek chwycił go za nadgarstek, na twarzy Lou pojawił się niewielki grymas bólu, jednak Harry zdawał się tego nie zauważyć – Może moglibyśmy spotkać się jutro? Co powiesz na kawę?  
\- Ok – uśmiechnął się – Spotkajmy o 15:00 w kawiarni po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.  
\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – puścił chłopaka, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
*****  
Od tego momentu minął miesiąc. Louis i Harry zaczęli się coraz częściej spotykać, a każde ich spotkanie kończyło się w barze, gdzie loczek słuchał występu szatyna. Nie raz Styles próbował namówić niebieskookiego, aby dał się odprowadzić do domu, jednak się na to nie zgadzał, nie chcąc wytłumaczyć dlaczego.  
*****  
Weszli do domu Harry’ego i od razu skierowali się do kuchni. W salonie spotkali Nailla, zajadającego się ciastkami i oglądającego powtórki jakiegoś głupiego serialu. Blondyn przywitał się z chłopakami i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty? – Harry wziął czajnik i zaczął napełniać go wodą.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Mógłbyś ją wyciągnąć? – położył czajnik na gazie i skierował się w stronę szafki, gdzie były schowane kubki – Są w szafce obok lodówki.  
Szatyn bez słowa podszedł do blatu i stając na palcach próbował sięgnąć po puszkę, gdzie ukryte były woreczki z herbatą.  
Pech chciał, że rękawy bluzki Louisa podsunęły się w momencie, kiedy loczek na niego spojrzał. Ogromne zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się w odsłonięty nadgarstek szatyna, gdzie dostrzegł czerwone kreski. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.  
\- Lou… - niebieskooki spojrzał na przyjaciela i zamarł widzą, gdzie on się patrzy.  
Szybko opuścił dłonie, naciągając na nie rękawy bluzki. Spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w swoje stopy.  
\- J-ja już pójdę – mruknął i jak najszybciej wyszedł z kuchni kierując się w stronę holu.  
\- Lou – zielonooki od razu ruszył za nim – poczekaj.  
Chłopak jednak go nie słuchał, szybko ubrał buty i zabierając kurtkę wybiegł z mieszkania przyjaciela.  
\- Co to było? – obok Harry’ego pojawił się irlandczyk.  
\- O-on się chyba tnie – odpowiedział cały czas wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi przed momentem zniknął Tomlinson.  
\- Co?  
\- Ja muszę iść – zaczął w pospiechu zakładać buty – muszę go znaleźć i z nim porozmawiać. Musi mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi.  
*****  
Już dobre 20 minut szedł za szatynem, starając się, aby ten go nie zauważył. Zamiast rozmawiać, postanowił śledzić Louisa, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie chłopak mieszka. Wtedy nie będzie miał możliwości ucieczki i loczek będzie mógł z nim porozmawiać. Weszli na niewielki osiedle. Należało ono do jednej z biedniejszych okolic w mieście. Stare budynki z odpadającym tynkiem, zardzewiałe furtki, zaniedbane ogrody.   
Louis zatrzymał się przed niewielkim jednorodzinnym domkiem i pchnął bramkę, która zaskrzypiała w proteście. Wszedł na ganek i zniknął za drewnianą powłoką drzwi. Po chwili Harry stał przed nimi, zastanawiając się czy powinien zapukać. Zerknął przez okno i to co tam zobaczył wstrząsnęło nim. Louis stał naprzeciwko obcego mu mężczyzny. Ich twarze wyrażały wściekłość, kłócili się. Słyszał to, ale nie był w stanie powiedzieć co takiego mówią. W rogu pokoju stały cztery dziewczynki, przytulone do siebie i ewidentnie przerażone. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna podniósł pięść i uderzył nią w twarz szatyna. Chłopak zachwiał się, ale udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Rzucił ostatnie ostre spojrzenie w stronę mężczyzny i zabierając dziewczynki pośpiesznie opuścili salon.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia co ma zrobić, z jednej strony czuł, że nie powinien tego widzieć, z drugiej nie chciał tej sprawy tak zostawić. Odejść, czy zapukać? Jednak zanim zdążył podjąć decyzję, drzwi przed nim się otworzyły.  
\- Harry – wychrypiał Lou, zastygając w miejscu podczas gdy jego siostry z ciekawością przyglądały się loczkowi.  
\- Lou myślę, że musimy porozmawiać – głos miał spokojny, chociaż czuł jak jego emocje szaleją.  
Szatyn tylko pokiwał głową, po czym wypchnął siostry z domu i zamknął drzwi.  
\- Odprowadzę tylko siostry do sąsiadki – odpowiedział.  
Tomlinson zrobił tak jak powiedział i ruszyli w stronę parku. Milczeli podczas drogi. Dopiero, kiedy zajęli miejsce na jednej z wolnych ławek, Harry postanowił zabrać głos.  
\- Lou, co się dzieje? O co chodzi?  
\- Widziałeś – westchnął – Tak jest codziennie. Dwa lata temu zmarła moja mama, od tego czasu ojciec pije. Zawsze gdy jestem w domu, w takich sytuacjach zabieram dziewczynki do naszej sąsiadki. Miła staruszka, chętnie nam pomaga. Wiem, że tam moje siostry są bezpieczne.  
\- Dlaczego na to pozwalasz? Jesteś już pełnoletni i mógłbyś zabrać siostry i się wyprowadzić.  
\- Nie stać mnie Harry. To co zarabiam w barze ledwie wystarcza na utrzymanie nas. Dodatkowo musiałbym opłacić prawnika. Ojciec ma prawa do nich i musiałbym mu wytoczyć proces.  
\- Dlatego się tniesz?  
Szatyn pokiwał bezradnie głową.  
\- Nie mam już siły, na to wszystko. Myślałem nawet o skończeniu z tym wszystkim – Harry poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Świadomość, że Louis mógłby popełnić samobójstwo wywoływała u niego nieprzyjemne dreszcze – Ale zawsze w takich momentach przed oczami pojawiały się moje siostry. Nie mógłbym ich zostawić, potrzebują mnie – po policzka zaczęły spływać pierwsze łzy.  
\- Pomogę ci Lou – przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i pozwolił, aby drobne ciało szatyna wtuliło się w niego – Razem nam się uda.  
\- Jak? – wychlipał pociągając nosem.  
\- Mój przyjaciel jest prawnikiem, co prawda poczatkującym, ale na pewno nam pomoże. Ja pomogę ci znaleźć lepszą pracę i mieszkanie. Jakoś to będzie, jestem przy tobie.  
\- Dziękuję – Lou odsunął się od loczka, a jego błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w chłopaka z wdzięcznością.  
*****  
Minęło kilka kolejnych miesięcy. Harry tak jak obiecał pomógł Louisowi w znalezieniu lepiej płatnej pracy, dzięki czemu mógł wynająć mieszkanie. Liam, przyjaciel loczka pomógł szatynowi zdobyć prawa do opieki nad siostrami i teraz całą piątką mieszkali razem, z daleka od ich ojca. Również panny Tomlinson bardzo polubiły Harry’ego i były mu wdzięczne za wszystko co zrobił dla nich i ich brata.  
Styles przez ten cały czas był zawsze przy Tommo, dbając o niego i pilnując, aby nigdy więcej nie sięgnął po żyletkę. Z czasem jak wszystko zaczęło się układać szatyn obiecał loczkowi, że nigdy więcej się nie potnie. To wszystko zbliżyło ich do siebie i nie byli już tacy pewni, czy to co ich łączy jest tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźnią. Jednak oboje bali się przyznać, przed drugim do swoich uczuć. Do czasu…  
Louis postanowił uczcić wygraną w sądzie i wynajęcie mieszkania, dlatego też zorganizował kolację, na którą zaprosił Harry’ego, Nialla, Liama i swojego przyjaciela z baru, w którym śpiewał, Zayna. Oczywiście Harry uparł się, że pomoże Lou w przygotowaniach i tak o to znajdowali się w niewielkiej kuchni. Prawie wszystko było gotowe, więc jedyne co im pozostało to zrobienie sałatki. Stali obok siebie krojąc poszczególne składniki i wrzucając je do miski. W pewnym momencie nóż Louisa obślizgnął się i wylądował na palcu szatyna, przecinając jego skórę.  
\- Cholera – syknął, podszedł do zlewu i polał ranę wodą.  
\- Opatrzę ci to – Harry odłożył swój nóż – gdzie masz apteczkę?  
\- W łazience.  
Loczek zniknął z kuchni, wracając po chwili jednak jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Mocno ściśnięte usta, formowały się w wąską linię, a jego brwi były ściągnięte.  
Louis nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje, chciał się spytać o co chodzi, ale zielonooki był szybszy.  
\- Lou, co to jest? – wyciągnął dłoń, w kierunku szatyna, w której trzymał pudełko z żyletkami.  
\- Harry, to nie tak – próbował się tłumaczyć lekko spanikowany – ja się nie tnę, przysięgam.  
\- Pokaż ręce.  
\- Co?  
\- Pokaż ręce – nie czekając na reakcję Lou, sięgnął po jego ręce, podwijając rękawy swetra.  
Odetchnął z ulgą. Faktycznie nie było żadnych świeżych blizn. Sięgnął po lewą dłoń szatyna i zaczął opatrywać jego palec.  
\- Skoro już tego nie robisz, to po co ci one?  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Powinienem już dawno je wyrzucić, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.  
\- Boże, Lou. Przeraziłem się. Tak bardzo cię kocham i świadomość, że znów to robisz była okropna.  
Tommo słysząc słowa przyjaciela stał jak słup soli, wpatrując się w loczka i trawiąc jego słowa. On go kochał! Harry go kochał!  
Z kolei Styles nieświadomy tego co powiedział wpatrywał się w szatyna, zastanawiając co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział. Jego oczy zrobiły się większe i można w nich było dostrzec przerażenie. Co teraz? Powiedział Lou, że go kocha. Co jeśli on go teraz znienawidzi? Nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie.  
\- Lou, t-to nie t-tak, ja… - przerwały mu ciepłe wargi napierające na jego.  
\- Też cię kocham – Louis odsunął się od loczka, z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Harry, słysząc te słowa, pochylił się nad chłopakiem i ponownie go pocałował.


End file.
